The Internet and the World Wide Web have enabled the proliferation of web services available for virtually all types of businesses. Due to the accompanying complexity of the infrastructure supporting the web services, it is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the highest level of service performance and user experience to keep up with the increase in web services. For example, it can be challenging to piece together monitoring and logging data across disparate systems, tools, and layers in a network architecture. Moreover, even when data can be obtained, it is difficult to directly connect the chain of events and cause and effect.
In one particular example, it can be difficult to determine the actual process participating at one end of a communication channel when multiple applications/processes operate on a single server and share the communication channel. For instance, such “cotenant” processes can appear as a single source or destination for traffic flows in a computer network without more sophisticated measures being taken. However, in many situations, such measures may be unavailable, such as where traffic is encrypted or where deep packet inspection (DPI) is too costly.